<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A stormy night in by 221Beth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875324">A stormy night in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Beth/pseuds/221Beth'>221Beth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Hugs, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Johnlock Hugs, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, sherlock and john - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:09:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Beth/pseuds/221Beth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyy this is my first fanfiction on here, so maybe comment what you think?, im sorry in advance and how short it is :(</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A stormy night in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyy this is my first fanfiction on here, so maybe comment what you think?, im sorry in advance and how short it is :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“SHERLOCK!” John ducked as Sherlocks Umbrella flew out his hand over Johns head, John looked over angrily at Sherlock who seemed to be having a pretty intense battle with the gust of wind that had just hit him “leave it” Sherlock exclaimed still battling. “We seriously need to hurry up” John said putting his hands in his pockets, trying to walk as fast as possible down the pathway, which was easier said than done.<br/>
Sherlock looked over seeing that John was struggling , “Grab my hand” he said gesturing at John to take it. John seemed embarrassed “seriously?” he said but grabbed it obediently, trying not to make eye contact, he couldn’t help feeling a little spark of joy ,but tried not to show this.<br/>
John had always had a soft spot for Sherlock but doubted that Sherlock felt the same way, he knew Sherlock wasn’t that type of person however he couldn’t help thinking that maybe he did feel something under all that ...well Sherlockness.</p><p>                       
     “FINALLY” Sherlock exclaimed as they reached the door to the flat, Sherlock took off his soaking wet coat and then proceeded to help with John’s too, he didn’t realise how damp they had gotten.</p><p>Sherlock sat down on the chair still soaking wet shivering frantically, but for some reason didn’t seem too bothered by this. John handed Sherlock some hot cocoa “here..” he gestured the cup at Sherlock, “oh...thank you!” Sherlock was surprised by the gesture but took it gratefully, finally warming up a little .
    </p><p>They had gotten dressed into dry, clean clothes at last. John went to sit at his desk and started typing up a case onto the computer, Sherlock peered over Johns shoulder inquisitively “You come up with the worst names” he said purposely trying to annoy John. “ WHAT!, no they’re good ” John said snapping back, “everyone else likes them” he said confident that he would win this argument. Sherlock simply rolled his eyes. “Isn’t it time for you to take a break, we could watch tv or something”, “You always end up arguing with the tv shows” John said shaking his head.“THEY’RE THE ONES WHO ARE IN THE WRONG HERE” he complained. Choosing to ignore him John carried on typing. Sherlock walked away looking disappointed, “FINE” John said turning around ,he couldn’t bare seeing Sherlock like that , “If we must” . Sherlock looked over and smirked at him , “I hate you” John said laughing. Sherlock smiled looking pleased.</p><p>It was still heavily raining outside, they could hear it tapping on the window every now and again, but this just made it even cosier for the both of them, they had put tv on by now and were both sat on the same chair it was a tight space but they were both perfectly comfortable, John kept looking at Sherlock making sure he was okay but Sherlock had his eyes fixed on the tv in front of them, “SHIT” John held on to Sherlock as a tight he could, “sorry” John said feeling embarrassed “the thunder took me be surprise thats all” he exclaimed. “No need to apologise” Sherlock said smiling at him, “You can put your head on me if ,..you would like?” Sherlock said, “Cause of the storm of course...” Sherlock said embarrassed by what he asked. John looked up at him for a second confused, but decided to take the offer and lay his head on Sherlocks chest, he felt so safe with him .     Sherlock looked at John confused by what he was feeling ‘love..?’ he thought, it couldn’t be, he was a high functioning sociopath after all. Sherlock decided not to question it anymore, and put his arm around John, he couldn’t help but smile.<br/>
Johns eyes had started to close, and soon enough he was asleep, when John woke up he had lost track of time completely had it been an hour?, two?, three even..?, he glanced at the clock and saw that it had hit 12.00am, he looked up at Sherlock who was sound asleep snoring like a pig, John couldn’t help but laugh. “..what,.... what..is it?...whats so funny?” Sherlock said waking up from the noise John was making. “Im sorry for waking you.., you were snoring so loud I couldn't help but laugh” John said smiling. Sherlock rolled his eyes “I don’t snore” he exclaimed. “Sure,sure..” John said sarcastically leaning back onto Sherlocks chest about to fall asleep again. Sherlock looked down at John catching his eye “..John....” he said quietly, John smiling looked up at him “ what..?” ,Sherlock was moving closer and closer expecting John to back away, but John didn’t, John would never, and at last they linked,they melted together and felt like they could never let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry about how rubbish this is i’ve never really written a oneshot before so please don't be too judgemental D:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>